


I won't sleep tonight.

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kanan wanted to see stars one final time.





	I won't sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



> Vent fic. I love you.

Kanan stared at the ceiling, feeling tears tickle the corners of her eyes - not again. She didn’t want to cry again. She wiped the forming tears away with the sleeve of her hoodie. She whimpered softly, many thoughts of the future plaguing her mind.

Ruby and her had just broken up after two years of dating happily. Kanan didn’t know why Ruby had suddenly broken things off. She didn’t understand, it was so out of the blue Kanan had to ask her if she got the date for April fools wrong, or if Mari made some stupid bet with her - it wasn’t. Ruby was dead serious. Even told her she never wanted to see her again.

Kanan reached for her phone and pulled it out, staring at the display that temporarily blinded her eyes in the dark. No new messages from Ruby, no missed calls, not even a game notification, nothing at all. She turned off her phone with another click and let it land on her chest. 3 AM and Kanan couldn’t catch a wink of sleep, mostly because of the constant tears forming in her eyes and the pressure on her chest. It was hard to breathe, it was as if a large brick was pressing down directly on her lungs. It hurt.

Ruby was leaving tomorrow. She was going to be studying abroad, business management in America or something. It didn’t matter what it was, Ruby was leaving and now they had broken up. Her heart was torn to shreds.

Kanan picked up her phone again and tapped the button, the display lighting up and temporarily blinding her once more. Kanan wished she could go permanently blind right now. Perhaps that would make this all a little less bad. More tears tickled the corners of her eyes and this time the girl didn’t bother wiping them away.

She stared at her wallpaper. Ruby looked so pretty pointing at the night sky and smiling at her. She was so cute that night, Kanan would trade anything just to do that one more time.

So she did.

* * *

 

“Why did you call me out here? It’s four AM Kanan-chan, I have to catch the train early tomorrow.” Ruby said, her voice shaky and clearly she was just as stressed as Kanan was about all this.

Kanan was surprised Ruby had even shown up at all. She put down the telescope and her bag full of binoculars and just took a deep breath, pushing back tears that had started forming again. The pressure on her chest had only gotten worse.

“I wanted to see the stars with you. One final time. Before you go away.” Kanan’s hands were shaky and she swore she was ready to just start bawling loudly again.

Before she could say anything else she heard loud sobs from the form beside her. Ruby’s breathing was irregular and her hands were shaking just as badly. She was crying loudly, arms coming up to wipe away her tears.

Kanan stood there for a good few seconds, feeling her own breathing get irregular. She wanted to slap herself in the face for just standing there. She moved quickly, grabbing Ruby’s wrist and pulling her close to her, one hand behind her head and one hand on her back. Tears started sliding down her cheeks for the millionth time that night. She just cried out loudly, not caring a single bit anymore.

Ruby was leaving, her angel was leaving.

“I really…..I really loved you.”

“I really loved you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cried like twenty times while writing this. What else is new?


End file.
